Talking
by Alexandria Kana
Summary: Contains spoilers for Random Acts of Violence. W/S shipper. I had to repost the story, hopefully this is better.
1. Warrick's POV

Talking  
By: Alexandria  
Rating- G to PG.  
Authors note- I've changed some minor spelling and grammer things, what do you expect when you write something at 1 in the morning. Hopefully this is easier to read and understand.  
  
  
  
"I thought I find you here." I heard the familiar voice behind me, my fingers gripping the fence tighter. I felt her familiar hands on my shoulders, sliding to my sides, letting me know she was there. "I talked to Grissom, he told me about the case."  
  
"I blew it." I felt her fingers tighten softly, comforting me slightly, her voice itself was a comfort.  
  
"You couldn't have known."  
  
"I let my emotions block everything I was trained, I lost it."  
  
"It happens babe." Shaking my head. Watching, feeling her slide around me, under my arm, leaning against the fence. "It happens."  
  
"Not to all of us." Reminding her, I see her eyes widen slightly, before tilting her head to one side.  
  
"It even happens to him, he just tells everyone it doesn't. There will be one case that gets to us, some of us have more than others. You caught the guy."  
  
"And put a good man in prison because I couldn't see the facts clear." Sighing as her hands frame my face, holding my gaze, the deep coffee color always expressed what she felt now it expressed her support, her understanding, her care.  
  
"You messed up,' she agreed but it wasn't hurtful, 'but you didn't know that he was following you, that he was going to do that."  
  
"He was in protective custody, I shouldn't have risked it." Leaning down touching her forehead against mine. Simply taking comfort that she was there, that she cared enough to find me.  
  
"Maybe, but it's to late now. There is nothing more that you can do, except to make sure it doesn't happen again." she looked at me softly, her words welcomed. "Lets go home." 


	2. Sara's POV

Picking up the phone I dial the familiar number. "Grissom."  
  
"Hey, what happened today."  
  
"Didn't you have the day off?"  
  
"Yes, and I enjoyied every minute of it. So what happened." I proceeded to listen, stretching out across the couch. "You should have called me."  
  
"We had it covered."  
  
"You worked it on you're own."  
  
"I can work Solo."  
  
"I didn't say you couldn't, but there was no need that you should."  
  
"Thank you for listening."  
  
"I'm good like that." I hung up, going to the door. The drive had been uneventful, pulling in front of the rec center. I saw him there, leaning against the fence, his hands curled tightly around the wire. My heart sinking at the sight of him there. Getting out quietly, I don't need to startle him. The walk to him felt like a 1000 miles.   
  
"I thought I find you here." I saw his fingers tighten, shoulders tense. Reaching out, my hands drifted to his shoulders, then down his sides. I wanted, needed, to help him, get him talking. "I talked to Grissom, he told me about the case."  
  
"I blew it." His voice was tense, the anger evident. It caused me to tighten my fingers.   
  
"You couldn't have known."  
  
"I let my emotions block everything I was trained, I lost it." I closed my eyes, fighting the urge to disagree.  
  
"It happens babe." I see his head shake, sliding under his arm to look at him, leaning against the fence so I can see him better. His eyes filled with anger, sadness, regret, disappointment, tears. "It happens."  
  
"Not to all of us."  
  
"It even happens to him, he just tells us it doesn't. There will be one case that gets to us, some of us have more than others. You caught the guy." I remind him.  
  
"And put a good man to prison because I couldn't see the facts clear." reaching up I cup his face, holding his gaze.  
  
"You messed up, but you didn't know that he was following you, that he was going to do that."   
  
"He was in protective custody, I shouldn't have risked it." He leaned down, his forehead resting against mine. Closing my eyes as he does, gently caressing his cheek with my thumbs.  
  
"Maybe, but it's to late now. There is nothing more that you can do, except to make sure it doesn't happen again." I pause as I feel his nod, "Lets go home." 


End file.
